Unfounded
by Dances-In-Ashes
Summary: Emma goes to give Regina a piece of her mind, and ends up giving her something else instead.  Emma/Regina.  Remma.  Bordering on hate!sex.


**Fandom**: Once Upon A Time

**Pairing**: Emma/Regina

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Once Upon A Time. They belong to others. I make no profit from this.

**Summary**: Emma goes to give Regina a piece of her mind, and ends up giving her something else instead. Emma/Regina. Remma. Bordering on hate!sex._**  
><strong>_  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm not especially happy with how this turned out... I might come back to work on it. Unless everyone likes it as is? REVIEWS FEED MY NEED TO WRITE! 3

She hates her.

With every fibre of her being, she fucking hates that woman.

That superior look she always wears, with her delicate eyebrows arched and dark chocolate eyes simmering with challenge. Her red-stained lips pulled back to bare her perfect teeth in a smile that's more of a snarl. Her stance tall and strong, dominating. Her manicured hands on her hips.

There's a slow-burning anger rolling in her stomach, making her want nothing more than to see Regina at her feet. To turn her sharp words against her, wound her so deep she begs for mercy. See her groveling.

At least, that's what Emma keeps telling herself. That's why she's here, she reasons... why they're having this fight again.

Why she had to barge into Regina's sickeningly meticulous office with it's monochromatic interior. Why she was confronting her about the latest infraction. Why the mayor of Storybrooke is now yelling at her furiously, seething with anger, pointing sharply at her chest as if wishing to stab her. Never one to be intimidated, Emma forces herself into Regina's personal space and begins shouting back.

She's had it with her bullshit, the put-downs, the under-handed slights. She can't stand this woman, right down to her immaculate matching blouse-and-skirt ensemble. And stilettos.

Regina says something rather scathing and Emma feels her temper finally boil over. Her hands go out, connecting with Regina's shoulders, sending her stumbling back. A fire erupts behind the mayor's eyes and suddenly she's swinging her fist before Emma can even process the movement.

It connects with the blonde's jaw and sends her down on her ass. Pain radiates across the left side of her mouth, and she tastes blood inside her cheek. This wasn't the first time she'd been sucker-punched, and it wouldn't be the last; she recovered quick enough that Regina didn't even have time to gloat.

They both went sprawling to the ground as Emma tackled her from her place on the floor, and grappled viciously for the upper hand.

Emma threw a wild punch, hitting her first in the shoulder, and then more solidly in the ribs the second time. This last one is what gave her the advantage, and suddenly she was rolling on top of Regina, pinning her to the ground with her knees on the mayor's wrists and straddling her hips.

"Bitch!" Regina struggled against Emma's hold, eyes darkened to nearly black with fury. "Let me up! Let me up, dammit!" She tried bucking her hips, but Emma stayed on top with the ease of a professional bull rider. And like any bull rider, she had to contend with the cow she was currently pissing off.

The thought made her smile.

"Language," she admonished sarcastically, her smile turning impish. "Otherwise, I'll have to wash your mouth out with soap." Keeping her weight on her knees to keep Regina from gaining leverage, she leaned forward on her hands, placed on either side of Regina's shoulders, and stared down at a rather angry-looking mayor.

Her hair was mussed, and a stray tendril falling black as sin against her fair skin, sticking to her crimson lips. Emma felt herself drowning in her dark eyes, swirling with rage and hatred and something else she couldn't quite place.

She couldn't help but stare she was so mesmerized by the look of Regina beneath her.

"I said... get_... off!" _Regina bucked again, trying to throw Emma, and instead knocked her forward.

Emma tried bracing herself, but wasn't fast enough. Her elbows buckled under the stress of sudden weight and in a heartbeat found herself face to face with Regina. She tried hastily to apologize, but nothing came out of her mouth as she realized what that something she couldn't pinpoint earlier was.

_Lust_.

Her breath caught in her throat, heart pounding wildly against her ribcage, her head spinning with the heady knowledge. It was a predatory look, dangerous and promising, as if she weren't the one being pinned to the floor.

Trying to save face, Regina began to struggle again. "Ms. Swan, I advise you to -_mmmph!" _Her eyes went wide as Emma pressed her lips against her own, cutting her off.

Regina couldn't think as her rival moved against her, the kiss gentle and curious, as if gauging the mayor's reaction as well as savoring the moment. She still couldn't move -Emma's knees were still on her hands and her forearms were on either side of her head, her hips weighing her down. So she closed her eyes, letting herself fall into the feeling of the kiss, and instantly regretted it.

Emma pulled back abruptly, her face a mixture of surprise and arousal.

Snarling, Regina started to fight back again to cover the embarrassment and shame that replaced whatever nonsensical emotions she had just allowed herself to feel. "What the hell? Get the _fuck _off me!" She managed to wrestle an arm free and landed a slap across Emma's cheek, hard enough that her balance shifted and her other hand was suddenly free.

Trying to sit up, she grappled and pushed, trying to gain some semblance of control over a situation that was quickly spiraling towards disaster.

Unfortunately, Emma knew how to keep someone down and compliant. You didn't get anywhere in her line of work without knowing how to keep a suspect down so you could cuff them.

Her back hit the ground rather roughly, but the back of her head was cradled in Emma's cupped palm, saving her from an otherwise nasty bruise. Her left hand was pinned over her head with the blonde's other hand, and Regina stifled a shiver when she realized her skirt had hitched up her legs as Emma forced herself between them.

"Emma..." she began weakly, unable to conjure her previous anger as the woman's eyes flicked to her own at the use of her first name.

She couldn't say anything else as Emma searched her eyes. Whatever it was, she must have found it, because she was suddenly back against her lips, kissing her with painful intensity. The hand behind her head pulled her in, fingers tangling in her hair, holding her in place.

The blonde's weight shifted, pressing their hips together, and Regina felt the strong muscles lining her stomach flex against her front. She closed her eyes, feeling a sigh escape, and opened herself to Emma.

The moment the mayor relinquished her precious control, Emma moved her lips against Regina's in a dizzying moment of sudden power.

For someone with such a venomous tongue, her mouth was unexpectedly gentle. She ran her tongue ran across velvet lips, entering only after being invited inside. There was a warmth in the gesture that made Emma open her eyes and watch the brunette beneath her. She would never have guessed that the mayor was capable of any sort of warmth, as cold and unfeeling as she normally acted. But there is was: that small hint that she _could _love.

Unable to look away, she watched her carefully, wanting to remember this peek into Regina's broken heart.

Her hand moved from pinning the brunette's hand down to between her legs, pressing the heel of her palm against her center through the fabric of her skirt. The mayor gasped against her mouth, hips jerking into the touch and hands going to clutch at the front of her tank top. She pushed harder, amazed at the feelings she was able to draw out.

With Regina moving against her, she trailed kisses away from her mouth, running down her jaw to her throat, her teeth leaving angry red marks behind. She suckled at a pulse point, drawing out a long moan from the other woman, then blew soothingly against the inflamed skin.

She moves her hand again, this time sliding up under the black dress skirt and running lightly over the inside of Regina's thigh.

With a groan, she arches into the space between them, using the cushion of Emma's hand to force her hips up. And Emma can't help but smile against the skin of her collarbone.

Her fingers run north, ghosting over lace, feeling the dampness there.

"Emma..." Her eyes go back to Regina's face, her heart skipping a beat. She never called her by her first name... and definately not with that amount of need.

Pushing aside the flimsy lace, Emma ran her fingers through the slick folds, pulling more mewlings from the mayor. Without much more warning she drives three fingers in, to the knuckle, and bites her neck viciously. She wanted Regina to remember this, their exchange, her loosening grip on her control, offering trust. And she wanted others to see, even if they didn't know who'd done it.

Fingers threaded into her blonde curls, gripping fistfuls, as if trying to anchor herself.

And with that she moved her hand, thrusting with a hard, steady rhythm. Regina moved against her, in time with her own movements, her breathing quickly becoming labored. It only took a few minutes of steady push-and-pull before Emma found Regina on the cusp, panting and moving her hips frantically against her hand.

Her wrist was beginning to hurt and her muscles were aching, but she was quickly rewarded as the muscles around her fingers seized, trapping her.

The mayor flooded her hand as she came, humping against her as the waves overtook her senses, nails digging into the leather of Emma's jacketed back.

"_Fuck,_" is all she could manage between her panting, and growls as she feels Emma's fingers leave her. As if attached, the emotional high is ripped away in the same moment, leaving an emptiness that is heart-wrenching.

_Heart_-wrenching.

Regina realizes with a start that that's exactly what Emma had started... her heart.

The emotions that crashed around her in that moment of clarity threatened to bring her to tears as Emma stands up, ignoring her, stupid to the sudden change in the other woman.

The blonde tugged her red leather jacket back into place and wiped her hand on her jeans, even as Regina fought to catch her breath and hold back tears on the ground.

"Madame Mayor," she muttered, her expression guarded. Fingertips brushing the badge at her hip, she glanced sideways at Regina and then turned on her heel towards the large, ornate double doors that led into the office.

And just like that, she's gone, the doors slamming behind her. It was only when she heard the squeal of the sheriff's tires that Regina let herself cry.


End file.
